Justice League: Darkseid - Part 2
Justice League: Darkseid - Part 2 is a 2018 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is also a sequel to Justice Legue, Justice League: Brainiac, and Justice League: Darkseid - Part 1 ''and a crossover between/sequel to ''Green Arrow ''and ''Shazam and Mary Marvel!. It is the twenty-seventh installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the third installment of Phase Four. It was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and stars Jason Sudeikis, Jake Gyllenhaal, Morena Baccarin, Chris Evans, Jason Momoa, Tom Welling, Olivia Munn, Michael B. Jordan, Ryan Gosling, Neil Patrick Harris, Betty White, Vin Diesel, and Jeff Bridges. It was released on November 16, 2018. The film ran 184 minutes and grossed $2.045 billion on a $316 million budget. The film also received positive reviews. Synopsis As the original Justice League fights Darkseid on Apokolips to save their captured friends and return to Earth, the East Coast is being infected with the Anti-Life Equation, which turns anyone who is infected into Darkseid's slaves. It has already taken Xebel, where many of Earth's superheroes were, leading Green Arrow, Supergirl, Shazam, and Mary Marvel to band together to help save Earth. Plot On Apokolips, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern attack Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. Darkseid has his army defend him, though the team continues to fight. The six heroes pull through and stop Darkseid. However, he reminds them that the Anti-Life Equation on Earth has already begun. On Earth, all of the Atlanteans and Xebelians, along with Rick Flag, Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl, and Carter Hall/Hawkman rise from the ocean, now enslaved like zombies. They begin infecting the people of Happy Harbor. Soon enough the East Coast begins to be infected as the virus is spread. In Fawcett City, Massachusetts, Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel, Freddy Freeman, Darla Dudley, and Pedro Peña watch the news of what is happening. As does Oliver Queen/Green Arrow in Star City, and Kara Danvers/Supergirl in National City. On Apokolips, the Justice League attempts to start a revolt with Darkseid's slaves, but they do not get their help. However, Diana remembers the New Gods and how Darkseid killed the New Gods on her ship, but the other three may have escaped and still made it to their destination. Bruce, Clark, and Diana travel to New Genesis, where the New Gods were planning on going. The three find the three ships landed on the planet and try to find them. They are ambushed by Big Barda, until she realizes who they are and apologizes. Diana introduces Bruce and Clark to Barda, who calls out the rest of the New Gods. Barda tells Diana they thought she was dead, and Diana reveals that the New Gods on her ship were killed but she is glad the rest of them made it. Bruce and Clark ask Diana why she has taken them here, and Diana asks Barda if they can use their army to stop Darkseid, now that he is weakened. Barda is worried due to what Darkseid did to the New Gods on Diana's ship, but she promises they will be okay. Barda lends part of the army, which returns to Apokolips with Diana, Bruce, and Clark. Granny Goodness and Desaad are captured as well as Darkseid. The three stand trial and are transported by Hal to Oa for the Guardians of the Universe to arrest Darkseid for his galactic crimes and Granny Goodness and Desaad as well. On Earth, Billy, Mary, Oliver, and Kara arrive in Happy Harbor and begin fighting off the zombies. However, they realize that whoever they kill, is dead for good and try to convince the U.S. army not to kill the fighters, as it was not their fault. However, Oliver learns they plan on blowing up Happy Harbor and the cities around it that are infected as well. On Apokolips, the citizens, Darkseid's slaves apologize for not giving up on Darkseid sooner. The team tell them it is okay and send the freed slaves and the New God army back to New Genesis. The six prepare to return to Earth to see what damage Darkseid did when Alan Scott and John Stewart arrive, revealing that Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation is destroying Earth as they speak. The Justice League discover the damage is much worse than they thought. The eight heroes set a portal back to Earth, when a final follower of Darkseid takes some of the Anti-Life energy and shoots it at the eight heroes. They dodge it but it messes with their portal, sending them forward in time. In the dungeon, Harley, Deadshot, Manta, Steve, and Carol learn from a guard that their friends left without them. Harley refuses to believe they left them and tells the other four they will come back, though Deadshot believes they are not important enough to be saved. On Earth 2017, a missile arrives at Happy Harbor and Kara flies up to disarm it. However, it is too powerful and nearly kills her until Mary flies up to help her. Together, the two women throw the missile into space and disarm it, before returning to Happy Harbor. Oliver and Billy convince the army to evacuate the safe humans and close off Happy Harbor from the public to research a cure. Bruce, Clark, Diana, Barry, Hal, Arthur, Alan, and John are transported to Earth 2022. They arrive in Happy Harbor, which is now a lifeless wasteland. However, they are attacked by a team of fighters. One of the fighters tells the team that "they" have returned, but the others believe they cannot really be them. The fighters take the eight heroes back to their base, which is underground Happy Harbor and take off their masks. It is future versions of Kara, Oliver, Billy (who is now Captain Marvel full-time), Freddy's adult-form (also full-time), Harley, Deadshot, and Carol. Harley continues to try and convince her teammates that it is really them. Deadshot asks the eight heroes why they abandoned them on Apokolips. Bruce is horrified as he and Diana realize they forgot about them. Carol tells them that she, Harley, Deadshot, Manta, and Steve saw them leave and thought they were going back to Earth. After months, they found a way out of the prison and returned to Earth, where they met up with Billy, Oliver, Kara, and Mary. They realized that they never returned to Earth and for the next four-and-a-half years, thought the Justice League abandoned Earth. Then, after two years, the army decided the cure was taking too long and they became hopeless and nuked Happy Harbor. However, they didn't realize that some of the Anti-Life slaves swam across the ocean and began infecting Europe and Asia. The U.S. contained the countries that were then infected and the remaining heroes were forced to realize there was no hope and the planet began deteriorating. Steve became the leader of the remaining A.R.G.U.S. agents, while Billy, Oliver, Kara, Mary, Harley, Deadshot, Manta, and Carol became the Outsiders, and Billy and Mary became stuck in their adult forms due to the long time in them. However, during a mission in Paris a few months ago to fight off a breakout, Manta and Mary were infected and killed. The other six recruited Freddy, due to Darla and Pedro both having been infected. The Justice League apologizes to the Outsiders for abandoning them but both teams decide to travel back in time and collect and destroy the Mother Boxes before Darkseid can. They figure out to go to three points in time, Gotham City in 2011 to collect Diana's sword, Jump City in 2007 to collect Cyborg's Mother Box when Silas Stone finds it but before he uses it on his son, and to go to Thangar but just before Darkseid attacks. Barry sends Diana, Kara, and Billy to Gotham 2011, Oliver and Bruce to Jump City 2007, and himself, Hal, Carol, Alan, and John to Thanagar 2017. In 2011, Diana, Kara, and Billy arrive in the middle of the battle. Diana tells Kara and Billy to stay behind and if she needs their help she'll tell them. Diana finds her past self and tells her that she needs her sword. Past Diana believes she is Circe in disguise and attacks her but Future Diana convinces her by telling her that she and Steve will live happy in the future. Past Diana gives up her sword and the Future Diana thanks her. However, Kara and Billy get caught up in the action and help the fight. In 2007, Oliver and Bruce meet Silas and reveal that their companies are working on something that they need the Mother Box for and offer a large sum of money for the box. Silas gives it up and begins searching for another power source for his son to live. On Thanagar in 2017, Barry, Hal, Carol, John, and Alan arrive, the latter four claiming they need the Mother Box for Lantern business. The Thanagarians give it up on the promise they will give it back. In 2022, Arthur and Clark stay behind with Harley, Deadshot, and Freddy. They learn Harley and Deadshot are in a relationship. The three teams return and power the three boxes into one Mother Box. Barry uses his power combined with Hal and Carol's lantern energy and Clark and Kara's heat vision to destroy the box, which sets off a large explosion that rewrites time due to Darkseid not retrieving the Mother Boxes. In 2011, Sinestro never attacks Earth due to Darkseid not sending him and the Justice League is never formed. In 2022, the dystopian versions of the Justice League and Outsiders are still alive and realize that this version of Earth is not a dystopia but superheroes operate on their own. They realize they need Darkseid for the timeline to be restored, but they cannot let him kill their friends and release the Anti-Life Equation. They restore the timeline to what it used to be but travel back to 2017, where they warn Superman, Cyborg, Flash, and Green Lantern sooner and they travel to Atlantis where Cyborg's Mother Box is destroyed and replaced. The future versions of the Justice League and Outsiders fade from existence, as they realize their mission is complete and reality is saved. On Apokolips in the new timeline, Bruce and Diana rescue Harley, Deadshot, Manta, Steve, and Carol and make it back to Earth where they join in the ongoing battle. Darkseid arrives and is angry that the final Mother Box is destroyed and tells his minions to kill the heroes. A battle breaks out that nearly kills all of Xebel, but Bruce, Clark, and Barry sacrifice themselves to kill Darkseid and his army. Xebel mourns their losses, as does the world. A funeral is given as their secret identities are revealed. Diana and Arthur decide to retire from being superheroes as the Atlanteans names are cleared and can live in peace. Arthur and Mera settle down in Xebel, while Diana returns to New Genesis and reunites with the New Gods there. Hal and Carol decide to lead the new Justice League (Green Arrow, Shazam, Mary Marvel, Supergirl, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Cyborg, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn), while Black Manta refuses to be considered a hero. Flag continues to lead A.R.G.U.S., while Steve lives a new life without Diana. Meanwhile, Alan returns to Earth to marry Sam. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Clark Kent/Superman *Morena Baccarin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Tom Welling as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Olivia Munn as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Bradley Cooper as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Ashley Johnson as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Chris Pratt as Alan Scott *Omar Sy as John Stewart *Keira Knightley as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Chad Michael Murray as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Nicholas Hamilton and Zachery Levi as Billy Batson/Shazam *Mackenzie Foy and Rebecca Ferguson as Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel *Chandler Riggs and Tom Hiddleston as Freddy Freeman *Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Ryan Gosling as Rick Flag *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Emilia Clarke as Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Hyde/Black Manta *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Steve Trevor III *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad *Betty White as Granny Goodness *Jeff Bridges as Darkseid Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Gotham City ***Happy Harbor ***Xebel ***Fawcett City ***Star City ***National City ***Jump City ***Metropolis *Apokolips **Dungeon **Battlefield **Throne Room *New Gensis Events Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. **Justice League **Suicide Squad *Green Lanterns *Star Sapphires